


Однострочники 23.25 единственное желание

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Сэм находит заклинание, способное переписать одно любое событие в его жизни. Что он выберет? Или ничего, и скроет от Дина.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Однострочники 23.25 единственное желание

— Вообще никогда не скажешь?

В тридцать Дин развернул бы спецоперацию с привлечением базы ФБР, ЦРУ и личной картотеки шерифа из Милуоки. В двадцать пять извелся бы на говно и затравил подначками. В девятнадцать… Нет, Сэм не хотел сейчас думать про Дина в девятнадцать. Но сейчас Дину сороковник, он спросил, принял отказ и пошлепал тапками прочь по коридору. Не равнодушный, но признавший за братом право на странные и не безвредные для здоровья глупости. Сэм почесал руку под гипсом — три сломанных пальца, трещины в костях запястья, собранная на болтах лучевая — мелочи, рядом с его добычей. Обижать Дина молчанием жаль, но Сэм не знал, сможет ли когда-нибудь ему признаться. И не представлял, как отнесется к этому Дин.

Ведь заполучив артефакт, Сэм мог исправить любое, совершенно любое событие прошлого. Но захотел только одно. И оно ну никак не поможет ему в победе над демонами. Но изменения получились бы только от искреннего, без всякой оглядки чистого и несомненного желания, долгой, в полжизни, вымученной одержимости и жажды. Золотой диск едва его не задушил и покорежил без наркоза руку, лишь бы убедиться, что Сэм хочет именно то, что попросил. И он не может сказать о своем желании Дину.

Ведь в девятнадцать он ему отказал. Сэм, хоть и сох, дрочил на нереальные губы, сходил с ума, но когда Дин его впервые поцеловал — протупил. Позволил подумать, что может прожить без близости с ним. Отпустил, не остановил. А с Дином в тот день что-то приключилось. Что-то очень хреновое. Он, кстати, тоже никогда не заговорил что. Вернулся домой, хромая, весь в синяках и больше ни разу не позволил себе Сэма коснуться. Как будто боялся причинить ему боль, настолько сильную, что ее не простят.

Сэм в последних сомнениях добрел до кровати — чтоб колдовство заработало, надо лечь спать. А мысли одолевали. Может, ему было надо сделать все по-другому? Загадать, чтобы Золотоглазый мимо их двери промахнулся? Или чтоб Мэри проснулась на пять минут позже и избежала огня? А может быть — чтобы Люци в этой вселенной не смог появиться? Сэм выдохнул — долго он думал. А загадал одно.

***

Утренний свет озарил комнату. В затылок заворчал Дин:

— Мелкий, ты задолбал со своими зеркалами, я, может, закопался на такие глубины под землю, чтобы иметь возможность нормально поспать…

Сэм усмехнулся, про чудо-вентиляцию, из-за которой в комнате стало слишком свежо, Дин никогда не возмущался. Обожал вытаскивать Сэма из-под одеяла. Рука чесалась под гипсом ужасно. А сзади притирался утренним стояком его единственный, на всю жизнь любимый. И хоть клапан на обсмеянных не один раз панталонах предназначался для другого, но прохладное зимнее утро Сэм хотел встречать именно так — обласканным и оттраханным на три раза. Размазанным по кровати, будто тесто, взбитое на зефир. Дин обтер его салфетками, подоткнул одеяло и, как уже двадцать лет подряд, потопал делать им кофе. 

«И. Де. Аль. Но, — подумал Сэм. — И черт с ними, с демонами».


End file.
